Should Have Expected
by sototallyrandom
Summary: When Trey is out on bail, Cate wants to know where Lux is every second. When confronted by Trey, Lux realizes with much horror that her mother is right.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know, I know, I'm juggling around so many shows in my fanfictions. In my defense, I thought of this story while re-watching Life Unexpected. If you follow me and haven't seen the show, you won't really understand this. If you haven't seen it, I HIGHLY recommend it! I think both seasons are instant on Netflix. Well, fans of LUX, happy reading!**

**A BIT ABOUT THE STORY:**

**Summary: When Trey is out on bail, Cate wants to know where Lux is every second. Lux realizes with much horror that her mother is right.**

**Warning: Story may be a tiny bit triggering, as it deals with Lux/Trey issues**

**NOT A DEATH FIC**

**This probably will not be an extremely long story, but it will have a few chapters to it, it's won't be a five minute read.**

**Cate/Lux bonding story**

**Ok, I pretty much jump right into the action, so get ready!**

"ok, so Lux, after school today I want you to go over to Baze's office and you can hang out there and do your homework until he's done with work and then he will bring you back here." Cate rants as she places a plate of toast in front of me. I take a bite and am surprised to find that it actually tastes like toast.

"I don't need a babysitter." I say, slightly insulted, as I take another bite of my surprisingly edible toast. Cate is becoming more overprotective by the second. I find it ironic that someone who gave up their child could have such a strong maternal personality. I instantly regret thinking it. I take it back. Cate thought it was better for me when she gave me up. She didn't know I had a hole in my heart and that I was going to bounce around foster homes, getting abused mentally, physically, and sexually.

"Lux. Trey is out on bail." She informs me. I freeze for only a moment before brushing it off. He can't get me. I'm perfectly safe. He wouldn't do anything when he is already being tried in court for my abuse.

"So" I say blankly, picking at my toast.

"So, we pressed charges against him. He is roaming free until the trial; I don't want him coming after you." I roll my eyes, even though the possibility has crossed my mind before.

I'm finally going to have a date with Eric. Well, what we call a date. Hanging out at Tasha's without telling my parents. I feel kind of bad that I lied to them both when they're so worried about me. I told Baze that I am staying at Cate's and told Cate that I'm staying at Baze's. I light the last candle in the room and adjust my flowery dress so that it fits perfectly. When the doorbell rings, my heart flutters. Eric is going to spend the night, but not _spend the night spend the night_. In more of a hanging out kind of way. I quickly walk over and open the door. It is not who I am expecting to see, and my heart sinks to my stomach. It's not Eric, who I was so looking forward to seeing. I even wish it was Cate here to get me in trouble.

"Hey, bitch." The voice says. The voice that has haunted my dreams since junior high. Trey. I try to slam the door, but his fingers close around the edge and he throws it back open, hitting me in the face with it. I stumble backwards and trip because of the black heels I am wearing. _Why did I have to wear heals?_ I pull myself up with a hand on the corner of the couch, but Trey pushes me back to the floor by my shoulders.

"Remember our deal? The one where you weren't going to say anything?" He says with disgust. I lie frozen on the floor, staring into the face of my worst nightmare. It's at that moment that I wish I had listened to Cate.

"I.. I… You…" is all I can stutter before he punches me in the jaw. My head snaps to the side, and I cry out for help. _I am expecting company, someone will find us and stop him_.

"I don't want to go to jail." He spits. "The only way to not is for you to never say anything against me during the trial. You on the witness stand is the only evidence" He growls, his face inches from mine. I can smell the alcohol in his breath.  
"I'm not going to say anything!" I scream, the words coming out so fast I can hardly understand them myself.

"That's just the thing. I don't believe you." He tells me, a sneer on his face. My entire body is shaking with fear. He grabs a fistful of my hair like he did the night of the homecoming dance. I scream as he drags me up to my feet and slams me into a wall. I scream as loud as I can for as long as I can, but it is soon muffled by something against my mouth. It isn't a gag. I throw a punch and it knocks his face away from mine only long enough for me to duck underneath him. My knuckles throb and I'm almost positive that my nose is bleeding from the door slamming in my face. I almost make it to the door, but he grabs onto one of my wrists and slams the door shut.

"Leave me alone!" I shout at him. "Let me go!" He drags me across the room and I'm not sure what's happening until I feel the fresh air against my face. He opened the window, and my head is sticking out of it. He's going to throw me out a window.

**(I don't know what story Tasha's apartment is really on, but for the sake of my fanfiction, it's the 3****rd****)**

I pull backwards, but I'm only throwing myself back into his arms. He launches me at the window, and my torso is hanging over the edge, my legs the only thing still inside the building. I make a useless attempt at trying to pull myself inside, but his hand is pressing against my back, keeping my body hanging out. I feel his arm around my legs as my anchor to the building is removed and he throws the rest of me out the window like a disposable napkin with evidence on it. I plummet to the ground, knowing I will land on the concrete sidewalk and hoping that the end won't be painful. But then I see Cate and Baze. My parents, their faces are twisted in such horror, and Cate screams. The last thing I see is her face before I slam into the concrete below, instantly going numb.

**NOT A DEATH FIC. DO NOT WORRY. I know it's short, but I always post a short chapter to see if I have any interest before continuing with a story. So if you want it continued, follow, review, PM, let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a bit disappointed that no one liked this fanfiction, but that's ok. It isn't my best writing ever. I already had this chapter so I'm just posting it. I think I'm going to discontinue this story unless I get some readers, because why work to write it for no reason?**

**Some medical stuff may be wrong, but I researched, I tried, but I couldn't find many of the answers I needed, so I had to guess. So please don't be mean about it in the comments if you know more than me and I am incorrect. I'm not trained or even have much basic knowledge about medicine. **

Cate's POV

I stare in horror as Lux plummets from the window of Tasha's apartment three stories up. I scream. When I make eye contact with her, her eyes are apologetic and pleading. But she smashes into the ground in a mangled mess.

"LUX!" Baze and I scream as we run to her. I fear the worst as I turn her onto her back, sobbing and flinching when her bones crack and her leg is in an awkward position.

"Call 911!" I scream, pulling Lux's body into my arms. We came to bust her for lying to us, but all of that is thrown aside.

"Cate" Baze's voice cracks. I ignore him, but get frustrated when he doesn't pull out his phone. Our daughter just fell out of a building!

"Cate, she's dead." Baze tells me in between uncontrolled sobs as he pulls his fingers away from the spot on her neck where her pulse should be.

"No, no, no, no!" I shout at him. When I look down at Lux, tears drip out of my eyes and onto her shoulders. Lux can't be gone, we only just got her back! I lean over and kiss the top of her head, wailing. I pull out my own phone and call 911 because Baze is frozen in place, staring at Lux's closed eyes and slightly open mouth.

"My daughter…" Is the only thing I can say into the phone before dropping it on the ground and sobbing, my body jerking with every breath. I notice Lux's chest rise and fall, just once. The one movement gives me a massive amount of hope.

"Baze, Baze she just took a breath!" I yell. People on the streets have gathered to see what is going on. I want them all to go away.

"Cate, she didn't. She didn't." He repeats, over and over, on hand on my shoulder and the other holding Lux's smaller, paler hand. Sirens round the corner. The next few minutes are a blur. There is yelling, shouting, and Lux is separated from me and placed on a stretcher with several machines.

"If her ribs are broken this could kill her." A paramedic says. We're moving on the route towards the hospital, and Baze and I sit petrified as we watch medics try to save our daughter's life. He means the defibrillator.

"If she's going to die without it just do it!" I find myself screaming. If Lux doesn't have any oxygen for any longer, there could be serious damage. Baze puts a hand on my shoulder, forcing me back against the seat. Lux's body jerks as she is shocked. Once. Twice. Each time my breath catches in my throat and I hope to see her blue eyes flash open.

After the third attempt, she inhales deeply and sits up only to scream in pain and fall onto her back.

"Lux!" Baze and I shout, relieved that she is alive and terrified that we'll lose her again. The medics immediately begin to treat her and I have no idea what they're doing. Lux turns her head to face Baze and I, and my heart breaks. Her blue eyes stare at us almost blankly and she doesn't say a word.

"Lux? Lux, can you hear me?" The paramedics haven't stopped us from edging closer. I take her hand in my own. Her eyes move about the ambulance, but stop and focus when she looks at Baze and I.

"Lux, hang in there, we're going to the hospital." Baze tries to comfort her.

Lux's POV

My eyes go in and out of focus as I look around, my eyes finally landing on my parents. I can't make myself speak, I can only listen to the words of comfort that they give me. I don't even recognize what they're saying, but their voices make me feel better. My entire body screams in pain and I try to ignore it, but it's too strong and I begin to cry. Soon, I am taken out of the bumpy vehicle and rolled into the hospital. I enter a stage of panic when a nurse makes Cate and Baze stay behind. I look up at the rectangular shaped ceiling tiles and lights until they blur together and the whole ceiling looks like a light. And then everything is dark.

Cate's POV

After a nerve-wracking 36 hours of pacing and crying a nurse walks into the waiting room. Baze waves her over and I only catch some of the words as the nurse explains Lux's injuries.

"Cardiac arrest… possible brain damage… Already had several surgeries…" The nurse explains. My heart nearly stops, but it's not over yet. She begins to list the broken bones.

"Three ribs, right leg, right arm, fractured skull…"

"Will she be ok?" I interrupt, not understanding any of the medical talk.

"She will survive, if that's what you're asking, but she most likely has brain damage, the severity unknown." The nurse tells us. Tears run down my cheeks and Baze pulls me into a hug. It's weird to have our bodies pressed so close together, but that is the last thing on my mind.

"You can see her now." The nurse tells us. If I were a dog, my ears would have perked. We walk down the halls, following the nurse. I'm scared that I won't be able to handle seeing Lux.

"Lux is very lucky." The nurse informs us over her shoulder.

"To be alive?" I ask.

"Yes, and she suffered very minor injuries compared to what could have happened. It seems like she landed on her right side. You witnessed, correct?" I nod.

"Yes, she fell on her right side." I confirm.

"That seems to have saved her quite a few injuries. If she had landed on her back or stomach, she could have broken nearly every bone in her body." The nurse says, and I choke up more tears thinking about how close we were to losing our daughter.

We enter the hospital room, and the nurse leaves us alone. Baze moves two chairs right beside Lux's bed and we sit down in them quietly in case Lux is asleep. There are casts on her right leg and right arm. She has all kinds of monitors hooked up to her. I can hardly stand to see her look so frail and broken, seemingly even smaller than she is lying in the hospital bed. I look at Baze for only a second, but when I look back at Lux, her eyes are open.

"Cate… Baze…" She mutters, relief flooding through all three of us.

"Yeah, Lux, we're here." Baze says quietly. There is something peaceful about the room that none of us want to ruin.

"Cate" Lux mutters, taking a deep breath and wincing, probably where her ribs hurt.

"Yeah? What I'm here, what is it?" I ask. She remains silent for a moment, but when a tear runs down her cheek my heart breaks.

"I should have listened to you." She sobs. Her body jumps a little every time a sob interrupts a breath and it reminds me of the ambulance. I want to comfort her, but I need to figure out what she's trying to tell me.

"What do you mean honey?" I ask her, brushing a strand of blonde hair off of her face and using the other hand to steady her shoulders so she doesn't move as much.

"I didn't fall." She sobs. I instantly feel guilty.

"You jumped? Why?" I ask, thinking that somehow it's my fault that she wanted to kill her self. She sobs even harder.

"Cate" Baze says in realization. He looks at me, and he looks like he's steaming, the blood boiling in his veins up to his face, which is angry, but he has tears in his eyes. Suddenly all the pieces fit together. Lux is evidence. If Trey knew he was going to end up in jail the only thing to do is get rid of the evidence. He tried to murder my daughter.

"Lux, it's ok, we're not going to let him hurt you ever again." I promise her. She eyes are red and puffy from crying and she tenses up, trying not to move. "I'm going to get a nurse." Baze informs us. A moment later, a nurse injects something into Lux's IV and she drifts off.

It's been fourteen hours, and I'm still sitting in Lux's hospital room. Baze went home to shower and get some rest. He's going to come back in an hour and probably make me do the same. I lay my hand on the side of Lux's face, and I'm not sure if it's for my own comfort or for her, which makes me feel even guiltier than I already do. If only I hadn't given her up for adoption, she never would have had to go through any of this. When Lux stirs, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I won't tell." Lux mumbles, her eyes still closed.

"Lux?" I gently shake her shoulder to wake her up.

"I promise I won't tell!" She screams. I shake her shoulders, trying not to hurt her.

"Lux! Wake up!" I tell her. Her eyes flash open and fresh tears run down her face.

"Shhhh, it's ok, you're ok." I comfort her, taking her hand and stroking her hair. She looks up at me gratefully as she calms down.

"I should have listened to you." She says again.

"Lux," I start to say, but I have no idea how to finish the sentence.

"You were right." She says.

"Lux, just know that none of this is your fault." I tell her. Lux nods and she seems to be sighing with relief.

"I love you Lux." I tell her. "I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"I love you too" She says with a smile. I smile back, glad to see her smile again.

**Unless I get some readers, this story will be discontinued. I don't need many, I just prefer to have readers if I'm publishing it. If you want this story continued, review below. Even if you're looking at the last update date and it's been months, let me know in a review. I'll still continue it if someone wants to read it.**


End file.
